


《爱尔兰之雾》

by Amant



Category: cn
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amant/pseuds/Amant
Summary: /cp32 。/2偏信哥。/酒吧419。/没有逻辑无脑爽。





	《爱尔兰之雾》

**Author's Note:**

> /cp32 。  
> /2偏信哥。  
> /酒吧419。  
> /没有逻辑无脑爽。

《爱尔兰之雾》

陈立农感觉自己的脑子被酒精撑得发涨，整个头部都咕噜咕噜地冒腾着爱尔兰之雾的酒气，浑浑噩噩的四肢开始无力地发着软。他不明白为什么一款鸡尾酒酒劲还能这么大。

让他更不明白的是为什么自己正被范丞丞压在洗手间的某间隔间的门板上，两片软软的唇瓣被吮吸得发麻，齿痕啃咬着让他的唇都泛着鲜艳的通红。

陈立农有些艰难地伸手去推他，却怎么也推不动，只能迎来更加猛烈的吻，身上的衣服也正在一件一件地被剥掉，裸露在空气里的是他微微颤抖的白皙的身躯。

陈立农被吻得差点喘不上来气。他和范丞丞说到底其实也不是很熟，就是认识而已，他怎么也没想到自己会有一天和他一起在酒吧的洗手间里热烈地拥吻。

而且似乎感觉还不错。

陈立农被酒精烧得迷糊的脑子一转，随随便便就下了决定。反正范丞丞条件也不赖，做一次也没什么损失。事后两清，好聚好散。

他一狠心就把人的后脑勺往自己的方向压，狠狠地吻回去。范丞丞一愣，径直将陈立农的最后一件衣服扒光，手也伸到了他的身下。

在指尖压住了那个正微微地敞开着的穴口时，范丞丞惊讶地发现他在它的一张一合之间触摸到了些许湿漉漉的黏意。

“湿了。”范丞丞有些不怀好意地挺跨，用自己粗硬的身下去撞他，挑逗意味十足。

“……爱做不做。”

范丞丞的手指很快伸进去给他扩张，手臂也借机将陈立农的一条腿架住抬高，只要他一低头就隐约能看到那个泛着些许水光的穴口。

陈立农喘着气忍受着范丞丞的手指在体内胡乱搅动，身前开始发硬，性器顶部隐隐渗出一些液体。他忍不住伸手去碰，却被范丞丞一手打掉。

他咬着牙去瞪他，却被范丞丞笑着凑上来索吻。他在愣住的同时也有点头疼，以前怎么就不知道范丞丞这么……狗。

眼见着范丞丞还在不紧不慢地给自己扩张，陈立农心下一横，干脆握住他硕大滚烫的性器，张开腿就往他身上坐。

范丞丞没来得及拦住他，浑身就被紧紧包裹住的热烫快感充斥了。扩张还算顺利，陈立农很快就坐进去了一大半。

但和陈立农的穴口比起来，范丞丞的性器实在是有点太大了，柱体最粗的部位有些艰难地卡在了穴口，不上不下地让陈立农的眼底都腾起了一层水雾。

“你……你快进来。”陈立农僵硬地去推他，范丞丞却笑着跟他说你亲亲我，亲我我就进去。

陈立农轻喘着贴上去吻他，范丞丞得逞之后就一把将他的一条腿捞起来，就这样站着整个进入了他的后穴。

在彻底进入的时候两个人都闷哼一声，随后陈立农又把范丞丞那颗毛茸茸的脑袋拉过来亲，成功得到片刻的缓神。

范丞丞一边亲他一边去揉他的臀瓣，那两片柔软白嫩，手感极好。

陈立农愣在了原地，耳根烧得通红，闷哼着承受范丞丞自下而上的顶弄。范丞丞又抬起手去细细地摸着他的脸，指尖下绵软的皮肤透着不寻常的温热。

范丞丞快速地抽离之后又完全地把自己推进陈立农体内，硕大的性器粗得发烫，艰难地推开拥挤而来的穴肉，一步一步地侵占进最深处。

陈立农像一只奶凶的小猫一样对范丞丞又抓又咬，有时候实在是受不了的时候就红着眼睛软着身子趴在范丞丞的颈窝处，颤抖的眼睫蹭了一层湿漉漉的泪水在他的身上。

范丞丞被撩得心里发痒，他忍不住想要看到更多的陈立农。

于是他揉捏着陈立农那两瓣柔嫩，将自己的三根手指也跟着送了进去，和性器的抽插一起撑开陈立农的后穴。

陈立农的身后被撑得太开太满，他喉咙里哽咽着几乎说不出来话，只能用手指去抓范丞丞的小臂。

范丞丞让他的两条腿圈住自己的腰，把他一整只抱起来坐在水箱上，就配合着手指开始了猛烈的抽插。

陈立农的穴肉将范丞丞的性器紧紧地拥裹着，他一边感受着陈立农的热情一边用手指去搅动。高热潮湿的甬道被一遍又一遍地快速摩擦，陈立农的鼻腔里都漏出来一点哭声。

范丞丞集中精力攻击能让陈立农疯狂的那一处，陈立农被他过于频繁的戳刺弄得眼泪都要掉出来了。

他的体内也涌动出一股接着一股的透明液体，有一些被范丞丞抽插的动作带出了体外，它们黏腻地流着，把陈立农的整个臀部都染得湿透。

体内有一根粗壮的性器和几根手指撑开的感觉实在是太过刺激，过于疯狂的快感让陈立农兴奋得头脑发涨，他紧紧地圈住范丞丞的脖子，通过咬他的肩膀来勉强让自己不发出那些让人面红耳赤的声音。他甚至开始怀疑自己的脑袋里是不是装了一个鼓鼓囊囊的气球。

最后陈立农还是被操得哭出来了，身前也颤颤巍巍地射了好几次之后范丞丞才肯将自己的精液一滴不漏地射进他体内。

范丞丞吻住了浑身无力的陈立农，刚刚他的舌尖被高潮中的陈立农咬破了一点，伤口还没有愈合，他们的吻让口腔弥漫着一股血腥味。

陈立农昏昏沉沉地想，血的味道也不怎么样。

但范丞丞这个人还是可以的。

他疲惫地闭上眼睛。

end.


End file.
